Well-known carrying cases have been designed to accommodate and carry a predetermined article, equipment attached to the article, and the like. Some of the well-known carrying cases that have been commercially viable so far include a type in which an accommodation section is entirely covered with a shock-absorbing material and a type in which such a shock-absorbing material is used as either a first shock-absorbing material or a second shock-absorbing material depending on situations.
FIGS. 30A and 30B illustrate an exemplary well-known carrying case. FIG. 30A illustrates a top view of a carrying case 101, whereas FIG. 30B illustrates a side view of the carrying case 101. As illustrated in the figures, the carrying case 101 includes a case unit 102, an article holding portion 105 for accommodating an article 106, and a lid (not illustrated in the figure). Further, the case unit 102 includes a first shock-absorbing material 103 and a second shock-absorbing material 104 in the inside thereof for protecting the article 106 from shocks (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).
The carrying case 101 can thus mitigate shocks to be applied to the article 106.